Safe In Your Arms
by Kittykat235
Summary: It early in the morning but one turtle still stays awake, but what happens to the red-head he fell in love with? Fluffffff!


TMNT FF#12

**Safe in Your Arms**

It was another late night in the lab. All of his brothers have gone to sleep and he was the only one lurking at the time of night. Donnie looks at his watch, stating that it's 1:00 in the morning. He sighs and puts his unfinished work down knowing it'll have to wait. He had heavy training the next morning and he had to go to sleep.

He begins to walk to his room when he feels his t-phone vibrating in his belt. Thanking himself he set the sound to vibrate, he looks at the caller ID. It shows bright that it was April. He wondered what April was doing up so late at night. He answers it immediately. "Hello?" He wonders if it was a butt dial or something, but he is very wrong. "D- Donnie!" He hears a croaky small voice on the end of the line. "April? Are you okay?" He clutched the phone tighter knowing something was wrong. _Very, very wrong._

"No, I'm not." She could barely speak and Donnie could tell. He knew that she didn't have to explain for him to help. "I'll track you." He hangs up immediately leaving the girl. He puts his hands on top of his head wide eyes almost going blank. All he could think about was why she needs help. Was she hurt? Well obviously, the girl wouldn't call if she had gotten hurt but could manage from her stubbornness. Donnie mentally slaps himself in the face telling him to get it together.

He quickly taps multiple buttons on his t-phone while grabbing his Bo staff that was leaning against his desk he was at moments ago. He let all of his tiredness wash away and let his bravery takes over. As fast as he could, he scrambles out of his lab and to the surface following the coordinates not even bothering to wake his brothers. Whatever had happened was obviously over because April was able to call him. He was not _happy_.

He arrived at an alley that he had tracked down. He couldn't see April at first but after scanning quickly over the area, he saw her lying directly next to the scratchy, brick wall. He looks over her wide eyed. He never thought she could be in this condition.

She lay there on her side with seeping red blood running into a puddle of the substance. She has her eyes closed showing small but many purple, blue bruises on her skin. She had blood soaking through her clothes that were once bright, but now dull and red stained. Her shirt was hoisted up showing her purple hip. Her head was carefully set on her right shoulder with her teeth clenched together trying to subside the pain that wasn't leaving her.

Donnie runs over to her as soon as he spotted her. He kneels down trying to wake her up. "April, wake up." She didn't move, didn't speak. He held back tears thinking she could be gone. He scoots closer to her and gently cradles her head in his large hand. He pats his free hand lightly on her cheek hoping to not hurt her. Her eyes open immediately and she tries to stand up not sure what is going on through her blurry vision.

"April!" He clamps down on his mouth as he yells her name looking around hoping no one heard him. The girl instantly recognizes the turtle's voice and relaxes. She blinks a couple of times until her vision is clear seeing a worried Donnie above her. "Donnie!" She croaks trying to sit up but failing to. "April! Take it easy." He slides his hand under her legs carefully watching her face to see if he was hurting her. April pushes away the face she wanted to make from the pain in her hip. The last thing she wanted to do is scare Donnie.

He carefully lifts her into his arms holding her bridal style. He stands up still cradling her head in his shaking hand. "April, what happened?" He said it quickly wanting to kill whoever do this to her. She opens her mouth barely managing to speak. She makes a sound but closes her mouth. Donnie gets the message and begins to climb the stairs slowly so he didn't hurt her further.

"April, were going to have to go to your apartment, we won't make it to the lair." April nods in tired understanding. He stands on the edge of the roof hesitantly. "I am so sorry, April. This is going to hurt." April, still looking into the purple clad ninja's eyes nods quickly. He breaks from her gaze and looks ahead while April buries her head into his plastron listening to his speeding heartbeat. Donnie sighs and jumps to the next roof while April bites her lip drawing blood trying not to scream in pain.

He lands on the next building causing her to yelp. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He strokes her hair trying her calm her down. April lays her hand on his plastron causing him to look down. She nods again and mouths keep going. He nods and begins to sprint trying to make his movements as fluent as he could to not hurt the girl in his arms.

They soon arrive at April's apartment. Donnie opens the window to her bedroom and climbs inside still holding April's fragile frame. He quietly sets her down on her bed. "Is your aunt home?" She looks up at the ceiling avoiding his eyes trying to be strong. He shakes her head mentally thanking her aunt for going on a ski trip. Donnie scrambles into the hallway remembering where April told him the medical kit was, cursing at him for not bringing his own instruments.

He gathers all the supplies he can and runs back into April's room. She was still staring at the ceiling holding back tears. Donnie felt especially guilty for hurting her. He had no intention, but he had to get the girl back to her apartment in time. He knew that April could die looking at her condition.

Donnie kneels down still towering over her and looks at her emotionless gaze. "Who did this?" She looks over and locks eyes with the turtle. She opens her mouth and could actually speak. "I- It started with purple dragons. I was doing perfectly fine after knocking a few of them down…..b- but then…the- the f- foot showed up…..they attacked me…..w- with the p- purple dragons." She was stammering from the pain in her jaw.

Donnie fisted his hand until his knuckles are white. Donnie just stares at her with rage all over his face. April lifts her hand and puts it on his shoulder. "D- Don't worry, they don't know who their messin' with." She smiles and Donnie couldn't help but return one from her determination and humor even in the state she was in. April lays back down not breaking eyes from him.

Donnie then, gets right to work. "Cuts?" She nods and lifts up her shirt with shaking hands revealing a large open cut coming from the top of her right hip, across the stomach and ending at the middle of her left rib. It wasn't too deep, around half an inch. It wasn't deep enough to hurt her internally, but it will have to be sown up and it will get infected if Donnie didn't do something.

He quickly grabbed ointment and spread it over her stomach. He slowly grabbed the needle and ties the thread through the loop. "I'm so sorry, April, this is going to hurt." He looks at her with fearful eyes and she quickly looks up at the ceiling. "Just sow it hurry!" She just wanted to get it over with. He nods but slips off one of his elbow pads and puts it in her hand. She nods not wanting to make eye contact with him in case she broke down. He puts his hand on her stomach causing her to twitch at his cold hand.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He repeats it through the whole process noticing her squeezing his arm pad like it was her life line. He sow's quickly but very carefully so he wouldn't make a mistake. April manages to not yelp or move during the process in case she had messed him up. She was so grateful that Donnie was doing this. She had thought he would be asleep and maybe not notice his phone was ringing.

When he was done, he made sure she had no more cuts that she didn't notice from how much pain she was. He wanted to wrap it up just to make sure, then went to the bruise on her hip. There wasn't much he could do about that. "Let me go get an ice pack, you should change clothes if you can." She nods and begins to stand up while he leaves closing the door.

He comes back in holding an ice pack and found April sitting on her bed. She was wearing long navy blue flannels and a yellow t-shirt. She tries to walk back to her bed limping but instead stumbles almost falling before Donnie catches her. "Sorry, it's my hip." Donnie nods in understanding. "It's okay, I would stay out of school for a day or two to let everything heal a little until you can walk normally again." She nods knowing he is right, she can't show up to school falling all the time.

He sweeps April up and sets her on her bed in a sitting position. She was very light but he wanted to make sure that he didn't drop her on accident. He gave her the ice pack and she set it on her hip while he leaned down beside the bed, where the first aid kit was and grabbed the wrap. "I'm going to have to wrap your torso." She nods and lifts her shirt ups halfway, her back to Donnie. Her shoulder twitches and she immediately drops her shirt and clutches her arm.

"Are you okay?" She nods clutching her teeth knowing her shoulder was just really weak. "My shoulder is just weak. "My shoulder is just weak, I'm fine." She quickly pulls her shirt over her head ignoring her shoulder spasms revealing her bare back but thanks herself that she put a sports bra on. Donnie sits still as she pulls her shirt over as all the heat in his body goes to his cheeks revealing the brightest blush he ever made.

Donnie begins to wrap her torso as April sits up straight, her cheeks heating up at the slightest touch of Donnie's hand. Donnie's hands begin to shake from all the concentration and trying to get rid of the blush on his face that wasn't subsiding. April hand was clutching the ice pack as she was trying to get rid of the very embarrassing blush spread across her face.

Donnie ties the end of the wrap when he is finished. "Done." She nods and pulls her shirt back on. She begins to turn around and Donnie notices and quickly leans down to put the supplies away trying to ignore her eyes as he tries to get rid of the redness. She crosses her legs sitting Indian style and Donnie gathers everything and puts it back where he got it and returns back to the room to see April staring out her window.

"Thank you." He nods and heads toward the window. "You're welcome. See you tomorrow." He opens the window but it interrupted. "Wait!" He turns back to April that has fear in her eyes. She puts her arms out and pouts. She wasn't being humorous; she was actually scared, even a girl like her, full of determination and bravery. Plus a lot of stubbornness. He hesitates but comes back to the room and sits behind her. She leans back into his plastron causing his hands to move out. He hesitates and puts his arms around her. They both stare outside into the stars.

"Why did you want me to come back?" April smiles.

"_I'm safe in your arms."_


End file.
